batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Willie Watt
Willie Watt was a typical high-school scrawny misfit, until he interfaced with GOLEM and acquired telekinesis. History Interface with the GOLEM Willie had a long-lasting infatuation with Blade, who couldn't even remember his name. One time, he even volunteered to be her date to the dance, but before she could decline, their conversation was interrupted by Nelson Nash, the school bully, who immediately started hitting on Blade, showing off his esteemed car. Nelson then tossed Willie aside, who accidentally bumped into Nelson's prize-possession, setting off the bully to beat the feeble nerd. Fortunately, Terry McGinnis showed up right on time to prevent a thrashing. Willie was constantly diminished and pushed over by his verbally abusive father, who lived by the motto "someone pushes, you push back". He refused to have a "wuss" for a son, so he demanded retribution, goading his son to hit the bully "where it hurt." This lifelong abuse and frustration drove Willie to the edge, escalated into him taking his father's advice and stealing GOLEM to exact his revenge. Controlling the mechanical behemoth from a remote position, Willie headed straight for Nelson's car and crushed it like a can. Shortly after, Batman intervened, and took on the robot. The fight ended when Willie inadvertently plunged the GOLEM's claw into an electrical cable, causing both to short-circuit. From that moment on, Willie gained the ability to control the machine telekinetically, each reacting to the other's emotions. On the next day, Willie was visibly depressed, either because he had been defeated by Batman or because the revenge didn't satisfy him as he had expected. However, things started to look up when Blade suddenly invited him to the dance at the peer later that night. The invitation, though, was a mere pretext to spite Nelson, who immediately reacted, and threatened Willie.Consequently, this instigated GOLEM, which had been impounded by the GPD. Willie looked perplexed upon the manifestation of his new found power, and immediately understood what he had acquired. The GOLEM broke out of the police building and headed to Willie. He went to a tunnel to meet with GOLEM, which he could feel getting closer by the minute. However, before it arrived, Willie was intercepted by a gang of Jokerz who demanded tribute for his trespassing. Willie ― now overconfident ― scoffed the hooligans as the GOLEM crashed in, scaring them away. Willie rejoiced, as he thought that with both the GOLEM and Blade, things were finally improving for him.However, this happiness was not to last. At the dance, Willie was snubbed by Blade, who quickly fell under the charm of Nelson. Then, the bully took Willie outside, and told him to stay away from Blade. Willie stood firm and defied Nelson, who pushed him down the peer. The GOLEM immediately reacted to his, and set off to tend to his better half. The disgruntled and empowered Willie headed back to the party and summoned the GOLEM, running on a rampage all over the amusement park. He was once again intercepted by Batman. Before he could have his fun, Willie's father, who had seen the machine heading that way, interrupted the quarrel. At that point, Willie turned his attention and wrath onto his abusive father. Batman torpedoed Willie's attempt to murder him and finally destroyed the colossal robot by making it collide with a Condor ride. Willie mourned the loss of his better half, breaking out in tears. Afterwards, Willie was sentences to three years in Juvenile Hall, where he would develop his telekinetic powers during the subsequent months. The Ghost of Hill High Forsaken by his family and colleagues, Willie found a way to kill time — he hit the weight machines, and acquired a bulkier and more intimidating physique. No longer being the scrawny oddball he once was, Willie imprinted uneasiness on everyone around him, including the guards. He kept his powers under wraps and laid low, so that he would be granted parole for good behavior. At some point, Willie moved on to vandalize Hamilton Hill High School, plaguing those who had beleaguered him. He stuck Coach Fitz's trophies upside down on the ceiling, and mangled the lounge furniture, among other pranks. These unexplainable events were quickly blamed on the ghost of Garrison Jacobs. When Dana Tan, Chelsea Cunningham, and Blade tried to summon the spirit in the school's gym, they were cut short by Nelson. At which point, Willie unleashed a telekinetic attack on the facility, and tried to murder his old nemesis, as well as Batman, who had intervened. However, the Tomorrow Knight broke them out to safety. Afterwards, Willie set off to harass his old crush, Blade, unleashing havoc on the girls' showers and writing an eerie message on the mirror: "I still love you". Upon this, Terry started suspecting Willie was the responsible for all the mysterious events, so he paid him a visit at Juvenile Hall. During their conversation, Willie inadvertently made a remark about the trashed gym, so, Terry threw a glass of water at Willie, forcing him to reveal his telekinetic powers. The room was under surveillance, so when the guards barged in to apprehend Willie, he realized it was useless to keep up the charade, so he busted out. Willie made his way to Hamilton Hill High School, which had just been closed in fear of more attacks. Willie went after Nelson, and the two exchange a few blows. Even though he was more muscular, Willie still had to resort to his powers to dispose of Nelson. Then, he made an advance on Blade. However, the get-together was interrupted by Batman, who tried to knock him out. Willie unleashed his wrath on Batman, and tried to quash him. He ultimately lost control of his powers, after being hit by a batarang, and got himself struck by a flying tree. Willie was returned to his lonesome captivity, where he was strapped with a power damper that rendered him harmless. Appearances Batman Beyond *"Golem" * "Revenant" Watt, Willie Category:Batman Beyond Characters Category:Villains